<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stealing Cinderella by ElvenQueen18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412099">Stealing Cinderella</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenQueen18/pseuds/ElvenQueen18'>ElvenQueen18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evoverse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men Evolution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based On a Chuck Wicks Song, Brother-Sister Relationship, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Marriage Proposal, written in 2011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenQueen18/pseuds/ElvenQueen18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt plans to propose to Kitty, but he first needs her father's permission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kitty Pryde &amp; Kitty's Father (X-Men Evolution), Kitty Pryde &amp; Rogue, Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner, Rogue &amp; Kurt Wagner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evoverse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stealing Cinderella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt stood in the doorway of the Pryde residence's living room, watching Kitty's father read the newspaper and trying to calm his nerves. It was funny, really, how he could go on dangerous missions without a hint of fear, yet the prospect of asking his longtime girlfriend's father for permission to marry her practically made him break into a sweat.</p>
<p><em>All right, 'Crawler, quit being stupid,</em> Kurt thought. <em>You're only asking Keety's dad if it'd be okay to ask for her hand. No pressure zere, right?</em></p>
<p>Finally gathering what courage he had, Kurt walked over to the armchair where Carmen Pryde was sitting and cleared his throat.</p>
<p>The man looked up from his newspaper. "Oh, Kurt. I didn't see you there. Do you need something?"</p>
<p>"Um, actually, Mr. Pryde," Kurt began, "I...I vant to talk to you about somezing. About Keety, I mean."</p>
<p>Carmen paused for a moment, staring at Kurt. Finally, he stood up from the chair and set his newspaper down on the coffee table.</p>
<p>"Very well," he said. "Won't you wait here while I get some drinks, please?"</p>
<p>"Uh, sure?" Kurt answered uncertainly as Carmen headed to the kitchen. Well, at least the man hadn't thrown him out of the house yet.</p>
<p>The blue mutant gazed around the living room, looking for something interesting to stare at. He soon noticed about a dozen framed pictures that were lining a shelf on the wall. When Kurt stepped closer, he saw that they were pictures of Kitty from her childhood.</p>
<p>It was almost surreal, Kurt mused as he looked at each photo. It was one thing to hear Kitty talk about her life before she came to the mansion; it was quite another to see pictures featuring that life.</p>
<p>One photo was of Kitty at about four years old, wearing a long blue gown and a silver tiara that made Kurt think of Cinderella. In another picture, five-year-old Kitty was proudly riding a two-wheel bicycle without training wheels. Another picture showed six-year-old Kitty having a pillow fight with her father. In the next one, a grinning seven-year-old Kitty was running through a sprinkler, the remains of a popsicle smeared on her face. The next photo was of an eight-year-old Kitty dressed in a pink tutu, dancing with her father and looking up at him in adoration.</p>
<p>As Kurt leaned in towards a picture of a twelve-year-old Kitty at her Bat Mitzvah, a voice called out, "Kurt, I got the drinks."</p>
<p>Kurt jumped, startled, then turned around to find Carmen holding a mug of coffee in each hand.</p>
<p>"Mr. Pryde!" Kurt exclaimed, suddenly feeling nervous all over again. "I vas just, uh...I vas just looking at, um..."</p>
<p>"It's all right, son." Carmen walked over to Kurt and gave him a mug, the younger man mumbling in thanks.</p>
<p>"Isn't she something?" Carmen asked quietly, gazing at the pictures with a wistful expression.</p>
<p>Kurt managed a smile as he sipped his coffee. "Ja. Keety is quite ze young voman."</p>
<p>Carmen turned to look at him in confusion. Kurt opened his mouth to ask what he had to be confused about, but then he quickly closed it as realization dawned on him.</p>
<p>They weren't talking about the same Kitty. The Kitty that Kurt knew was a strong, intelligent, beautiful heroine, a teammate that one could always count on in a battle. Carmen's Kitty, on the other hand, was still a little girl...<em>his</em> little girl.</p>
<p>It seemed as though a few minutes had passed before Carmen spoke.</p>
<p>"Look, Kurt," he began, "we both know what this conversation is going to be about."</p>
<p>Kurt blinked. "Really?"</p>
<p>"You want to marry my daughter." It wasn't a question.</p>
<p>Kurt hesitated, reaching into his pocket with his free hand to finger a small velvet box. "I, uh, vas planning on proposing vhen Keety and I go out tonight, but I...I vanted your permission first."</p>
<p>Carmen continued to stare at Kurt, then turned to look at the pictures again, closing his eyes.</p>
<p>When Carmen opened his eyes, he looked back at Kurt. He didn't seem very surprised, nor was he angry; as far as Kurt could tell, he looked...resigned?</p>
<p>"Just so you know, my answer is yes," Carmen finally said, smiling slightly. "If I have to lose Kitty to anyone, at least I'm losing her to you."</p>
<p>Kurt was starting to grin. "You mean zat, Mr. Pryde? Even if I'm not Jewish and I...vell," he pointed at his blue fur sheepishly, "look like zis?"</p>
<p>Carmen chuckled, clapping Kurt on the shoulder. "Yes, I do mean it." He suddenly became stern. "But if you <em>ever</em> hurt my daughter, you'll have me to answer to."</p>
<p>Kurt's grin faded, and he nodded shakily. "Duly noted." He knew he would have more than Carmen to deal with if he ever screwed up with Kitty; Logan and Scott would make sure of that.</p>
<p>"I'm back!" a voice sang out; Kurt and Carmen turned to see Kitty walk into the house, carrying a couple of bags of groceries. After she went into the kitchen to set the bags down on the counter, she returned to the living room and gave Kurt a hug.</p>
<p>"Is my dad being nice to you, Kurt?" Kitty asked, releasing him.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, honey; we were just talking," Carmen assured her as she hugged him as well.</p>
<p>"What about?" Kitty wanted to know.</p>
<p>"I'll tell you tonight," Kurt said, smiling as he watched father and daughter embrace.</p>
<p>He really couldn't blame Carmen for being protective of Kitty. Kurt may be Prince Charming in Kitty's eyes, everything she ever wanted, but to Carmen, Kurt was just some fuzzy blue guy with fangs who was dropping in and stealing Cinderella.</p>
<p>After Kitty had stopped hugging her father and went back to the kitchen, Carmen looked at Kurt.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry if I'm giving you a hard time," he said.</p>
<p>Kurt shook his head. "Don't be, Mr. Pryde. I understand vhere you're coming from."</p>
<p>"It's Carmen."</p>
<p>"Vhat?" Kurt stared at the other man, puzzled.</p>
<p>Carmen smiled. "There's no need for formalities, Kurt. After all, you are my future son-in-law."</p>
<p>Kurt smiled back, then went to join Kitty in the kitchen.</p>
<p><em>Don't vorry about Keety,</em> he thought. <em>I promise zat she's in good hands.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stealing Nightcrawler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rogue gets a phone call from Kitty about Kurt's proposal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rogue slowly woke up with a grunt to the sound of her cell phone vibrating. She sat up in bed and picked up the phone. Who on Earth could be calling her at this hour?</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"<em>He proposed</em>!"</p><p>The formerly untouchable woman jumped at the shriek, holding her phone at arm's length.</p><p>"Kitty!" Rogue said in a harsh whisper after she had put the phone back to her ear. "D'ya realize it's after midnahght here? Why'd ya hafta wake me up?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I just had to tell someone!" Kitty sounded beyond excited. "Kurt proposed to me tonight!"</p><p>"Wait, wait, wait—what?" Rogue was fully awake now. "Kurt proposed? As in, he asked ya if ya would marry him?"</p><p>"Yes, he did!" Kitty exclaimed. "Kurt got my dad's permission and everything—I was wondering what they'd been talking about this afternoon—and of course, I said yes, and..."</p><p>By now, Rogue was only paying half attention as Kitty happily chattered about Kurt's proposal. She stared out into space, slightly stunned. All she could think of was the fact that Kurt—her little brother—had proposed to her best friend.</p><p>Not that this should have come as much of a surprise; if Rogue was honest with herself, she would admit that it had been a long time coming.</p><p>So if Kurt finally getting the guts to pop the question to Kitty wasn't supposed to be a very shocking thing, why did Rogue suddenly feel...upset?</p><p>She already knew the answer. It was because Kurt was her brother, and she was simply an overprotective sister who didn't want to let go.</p><p>Rogue and Kurt weren't related by blood, and they hadn't met until they were in their mid to late teens, but that didn't matter. Even before they discovered they were adopted siblings, Rogue had always thought of Kurt as a younger brother. He was the guy who loved jokes and goofing off, who went out of his way to lighten the mood in a tense situation, who was always smiling in spite of the insecurities he had.</p><p>Of course, in a way, Kurt still was all those things: still lighthearted, still smiling. But Rogue also knew her little brother was growing up, whether she liked it or not.</p><p>"Rogue?" Kitty's voice, now sounding hesitant, broke her out of her thoughts. "You're okay with me marrying Kurt, right? I mean, he <em>is</em> your brother and all."</p><p>Rogue momentarily paused. "Well, when it comes tah choosin' a wife, Ah think Kurt could've done a whole lot worse."</p><p>Kitty laughed. "I take it you approve of me then?"</p><p>"Ah suppose so." <em>A girl's gotta let her brother go sometahme,</em> Rogue thought. "But word of advahce: ya hurt mah brother, Ah drain ya dry."</p><p>"And just for the record, I'd let you do it, too."</p><p>"As ya should!" Rogue declared.</p><p>After Rogue had exchanged goodnights with Kitty, she hung up the phone and tried to go back to sleep, feeling a little better than she had earlier.</p><p>Kitty may be the one "stealing" Kurt, but when it came right down to it, Rogue knew her little brother would be taken care of.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>